Mobile Suit Guundam: If It Was Different
by Lt. Shiro Amada
Summary: Mobile Suit Gundam with just a few changes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam, you know the drill.  
  
  
  
1 Mobile Suit Gundam: If It Was Different  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
(In this fic Amuro, Kai, and Hayato are all soldiers in the Federation)  
  
The White Base was heading for Side 7 to pick up several prototype mobile suits.  
  
Capitan Paolo: So, could you lose that Zeon ship.  
  
Scanner: No sir.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Onboard the Musai chasing White Base  
  
Char: Perhaps luck is not on my side, we'd be heading home if not for that Federation  
  
ship.  
  
Lieutenant: As you say, Commander, but who would have though that the Federation's  
  
Operation V would be based at such a remote location?  
  
Char: But it is. I suppose they could have developed mobile suits superior to our Zakus  
  
by now.  
  
Lieutenant: All the way out here, I doubt it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inside of Side 7, Amuro Ray and all the other soldiers were rounding up everyone to be evacuated.  
  
Amuro: Everyone, please get to the shelters, there is a threat of attack. Everyone must  
  
evacuate!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A little ways away, Gene and Denim were watching some transports carry Federation mobile suits.  
  
Gene: That's the third mobile suit.  
  
Denim: I've got a feeling there are even more in that building.  
  
Gene: Well, what'd ya say we destroy them?  
  
Denim: We're here on reconnaissance, as soon as we report back to Char, our job's over.  
  
Gene: Once they get those mobile suits onto that ship, the game's over.  
  
Gene climbs up into his Zaku.  
  
Denim: Gene, you're violating a direct order! Come on, Gene!  
  
Gene: Char made his reputation on situations like this! Nobody court martial a winner!  
  
Gene locks onto a Guntank and opens fire, destroying it.  
  
Denim: Aww, man.  
  
Denim climbs into his Zaku.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inside a nearby shelter, everyone could here the sounds of a machine gun being fired.  
  
Civilian: Is that fighting?  
  
Civilian #2: That was close!  
  
Amuro runs toward the door and starts to open it.  
  
Civilian #3: Stop that! The door has to be kept shut for safety!  
  
Amuro: I'm going to find my commander and request that the civilians can evacuate to  
  
the ship in port.  
  
Amuro comes out of the shelter to the sight of a Zaku right in front of him. He runs over to a car and jumps in and starts the engine. He drives on until an explosion throws him out of the car. When he gets his bearings, he looks down and finds a manual with the words Operation V on it.  
  
Amuro: Hey! This must be the manual to that prototype mobile suit I heard rumors about.  
  
He turns around and sees a trailer nearby.  
  
Soldier: The engine won't turn over!  
  
Soldier #2: Come on, we'll go find another transport.  
  
The soldiers run off. Amuro walks over to the transport and pulls of the cover revealing a mobile suit.  
  
Amuro: Hmm, it looks like a GM, only the head looks more like a human's.  
  
Amuro climbs into the cockpit. He reads the manual to figure out how to work the Gundam. He presses a button and the Gundam powers up. Amuro orders the Gundam to stand up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gene: Denim, sir. One of the mobile suits has mobilized!  
  
Denim: Damn, they're operational! Retreat, Gene, before it can get a fix on us!  
  
Gene: I'm okay, I don't think it's fully operational.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Amuro is trying to get the Gundam to stand up.  
  
Amuro: Stand up you stupid thing, stand up!  
  
Amuro sees the Zaku look towards him.  
  
Amuro: Ah! Where are the weapons?  
  
Amuro presses a button that says "Vulcans" on it. The Vulcan cannons begin to fire and then stop after about 10 seconds.  
  
Amuro: Why am I missing them? Maybe this!  
  
Amuro pulls down the targeting computer. He lines it up, then continues to fire the vulcans. After a while, they stop and begin to smoke.  
  
Amuro: Oh, no. I'm out of ammo!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gene and Denim were avoiding the Gundam's fire when the vulcans stopped.  
  
Gene: Now's my chance, you're dead.  
  
Denim: Retreat, Gene!  
  
Gene charges at the mobile suit.  
  
Gene: Doesn't matter how strong your armor is, you can't survive a point blank shot!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Amuro: Here he comes! What can I do? Oh, yeah!  
  
As the Zaku gets close, Amuro grabs the cooling pipe around the head and yanks it off. The Zaku staggers back to the other Zaku.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Denim: Gene, are you ok? Can you jump back to the ship?  
  
Gene: Yes, if I use my backup moniters.  
  
The Zaku fires the verniers in it's legs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Amuro: No you don't! Where are the other weapons? Maybe this!  
  
Amuro pulls out the beam saber and fires it up. Amuro jumps at the Zaku and slices cleanly through the middle. The explosion makes a hole in the colony.  
  
Amuro: That explosion blew a hole in the colony! If the other one explodes..all the air  
  
in the colony could escape! Maybe if I aim straight for the cockpit.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Denim watched in horror as the Gundam destroyed Gene's Zaku. Denim charged at the mobile suit.  
  
Denim: You murdered Gene!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Amuro saw the Zaku charging at him. As the Zaku jumped at him, he jabbed the beam saber into the cockpit. The Zaku fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Slender (Who was stationed near the exit of the colony) evacuated out to the Musai.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, onboard White Base, Frau Bow and Sayla Mass were helping the injured and learning to take the stations of the wounded or dead soldiers.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Onboard the Musai, Char was making a call.  
  
Char: The enemy has developed mobile suits.  
  
Soldier: So that's why you need arms and ammo.  
  
Char: Yes, and we also need three Zakus.  
  
Soldier: Why the hell do you need three Zakus!  
  
Char: We did lose two to that mobile suit.  
  
Soldier: Alright, you'll get your three suits. And gather all the information you can and  
  
even the mobile suit if you can.  
  
Char: I'll do my best, sir.  
  
Char turns off the monitor and looks to another soldier.  
  
Char: Doren, I want an assault force on the deck and prepped in 10 minutes.  
  
Doren: Yes sir!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Amuro was wondering what he should do when a face popped on his screen.  
  
Soldier: Who the hell are you?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. I'll write the rest later. Oh, and this is my first Gundam fic. Please review. 


End file.
